


Dreamscapes (Dream #291)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie doesn’t always dream in numbers and lately his dreams have been changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscapes (Dream #291)

Charlie doesn’t always dream in numbers. At least not solid Roman numerals.

In summer his dreamscapes are often waves of colors that spin and crash into each other like the ocean in a storm.

In winter his dreams turn hazy but he wakes with thread of unknown melodies in his ears and throat.

Sometimes between the sounds and colors he has other dreams now. In those he feels his pulse race, smells the acid of cordite and the copper of blood. He scrambles in the dark until his hands find a familiar shape.

He wakes from those feeling strangely normal.


End file.
